Outdoor enthusiasts embrace watersports. In the category of watercraft fishing, anglers are moving from large and cumbersome power boats to smaller personal watercraft such as kayaks. Fishermen are rediscovering the accessibility, portability, quiet travel, and lower cost of fishing from canoes and kayaks as was common hundreds of years ago. These small watercraft can travel into shallow water, marshes, and through narrow passages that larger boats cannot. Kayak fishing provides access to bodies of water that may be off limits to power boats. Traveling in a kayak is often quieter above and below the water, and thus helps to avoid alerting the fish below. Anglers who use kayaks also spend less time and effort transporting, launching, pulling, and maintaining their boats, resulting in more time on the water catching fish.
While more and more anglers are turning to the benefits of kayak fishing, many of the anglers would prefer to avoid having to paddle their boat from fishing spot to fishing spot. Paddling occupies the angler's hands, limiting the ability of the angler to simultaneously fish and move their boat. Additionally, paddling is physically demanding, and some anglers may prefer a more leisurely fishing experience. To address these concerns, several propulsion systems have been developed for kayaks and other small boats. These propulsion systems include pedal-powered propulsion systems, where the angler is able to pedal with their feet or hands. The act of pedaling drives at least one blade, such as a propeller or flippers, to move the boat through the water. These pedal-powered propulsion systems allow the angler to move the boat, staying on the fish, while remaining seated and while keeping their hands free for reeling in their catch. Also, many users find propelling the boat with their legs to be easier than having to paddle with an oar. The pedal-powered systems also avoid running short on gas or battery power while on the water.
Other propulsion systems use electric motors to drive the blades. These systems are sometimes referred to as trolling motors. Use of a trolling motor may provide the accessibility of kayak fishing combined with the hands-free transportation of a power boat. Trolling motors generally require rechargeable battery packs to operate the electric motors.
While these propulsion systems exist, there remains a need for an improved system to mount these propulsion systems to the watercraft in a manner that may improve versatility and user experience on the water.